


Floral Sex.

by DucksandDirks8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also cutey artist Jade., Also sometimes my n key messes up. Sorry., Flora - Freeform, I'm agender bear with me, I'm sorry if you were looking for trans Dave but youre not gonna find it here., Light Bondage, Multi, Photograper John, Transstuck, look - Freeform, non explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucksandDirks8/pseuds/DucksandDirks8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave was in the nude, with his legs spread out slightly and his knees were scratching roughly against the carpet. Behind him a white sheet was held up, with lights positioned to create the optimal photograph.  His bleached blonde hair had been combed to the side neatly, with a few purposely out of place locks. His shades were left on for the time being. A sort of softness was added to the room, but he himself was tense and rigid, partially due to the cool air and because he was weary of what was to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dave was in the nude, with his legs spread out slightly and his knees were scratching roughly against the carpet. Behind him a white sheet was held up, with lights positioned to create the optimal photograph. His bleached blonde hair had been combed to the side neatly, with a few purposely out of place locks. His shades were left on for the time being. A sort of softness was added to the room, but he himself was tense and rigid, partially due to the cool air and because he was weary of what was to come.   
John walked into the room, holding soft ropes and bearing a warm smile on his dorky features. He leaned over Dave, tucking a rope over his shoulders, crossing it over his chest in a few intricate knots. The paleness of the rope contrasted with the chocolatey valley of his flesh in a wonderful display. The rope’s reach extended down his stomach and under his legs.  
“Relax, Dave. You look gorgeous.” The bucktoothed male smiled widely and grabbed a large box from the corner of the room, it was filled with small props and toys for photoshoots. John rummaged through the box, pulling out a stark white collar, a box of red flower petals and a couple of large fake flowers.   
He crouched down beside Dave, carefully putting the collar around his neck. Taking caution that it, and the ropes were not too tight or too loose. After all they did have to hold the crimson buds in place. Delicately, he nestled a few flowers here and there within the ropes and spread out a few flower petals at the boy’s knees and underneath him. The preparation was almost finished.   
John scurried to grab this sort of makeshift plant they had constructed together over the weekend, from gathering dead branches off of trees. Or more accurately, Dave had sawed off the branches while John directed him with which ones would look the best. And then proceeded to go home and give themselves multiple burns trying to glue tiny faux flowers onto the branches with a hot glue gun. Honestly it had probably been more trouble than what it was worth. The worst of it came when he had to put them into the very small flower pot without deconstructing hours of work.   
He placed it behind Dave’s back, to where only the branches were visible, almost making it appear as that he had wood growing from his shoulders. Twigs poked Dave in the back of his head causing a few grumbles of annoyance. John quickly leaned over and placed a soft kiss onto Dave cheek. It cleared up the grumbling and John walked to behind the camera.   
“Chin up, look over to the left.” For the first few image John allowed the glossy shades to remain on Dave’s face, it add a sort of charm to the pictures. He directed him to do as the limited range of motion allowed for another ten snapshots, before he walked back to his muse.   
“Okay, next images I’m going to have to move you a bit.” Dave simply nodded and allowed John to put his hands on him, the younger male surprisingly strong as he lifted Dave’s legs and maneuvered him to where he was sitting sideways, his hands still behind his back. The plant had to be adjusted to where it sat at his hip, so that only the branches would be visible. John instructed him to place his head on his knees, and to look at the camera. Shades were removed and out of the camera’s view. Sighing in content Dave looked directly at the camera. Later in editing the red hue of his eyes would be darkened to a deep brown, but John of course would keep the originals. Of his Dave, in the nude.   
Many camera clicks later and John untied Dave and cleaned up the mess. John was internally buzzing with excitement to see the pictures once they were completed. Dave was just lying on his back in their shared apartment under some soft blankets, thinking on the events of the day. This was probably one of the less odd sessions they have had, one time Dave had been painted up to resemble a golden statue among trash they’d scoured their apartment for, but it was probably one of the most exciting one yet. The thoughts of dead kittens was the only thing keeping him placid throughout the shoot.   
A little later John came out into the living room, carrying two cups of hot chocolate and lying one down for Dave. Cuddling and eventual sex was a sort of after shoot ritual for the two. It was calming and slow. Dave scooted and allowed John to sit beside him, covering him with big patch of fleece and resting his head on his shoulder. For a while they remained like that, kissing softly every once and a while. Sharing jokes and stories of how their day had been before the session. It was pleasant and soothing.   
After an hour or so of that, the kisses began to grow in passion and heat. A hand found it’s way into John’s hair, and both pairs of eyewear discarded to the side. Hands traveled along flesh in greedy and desperate movements, lips locking and tongues moving together. Sweat dripped from and exchanges of admiration floated through the air.   
Clothing was removed and placed onto the ground without a single care, late teenaged feelings burning bright under their flesh. They melted into emotions of love and feelings of lust, feeling more free than flowers flowing through the wind.   
After the trade of affections, they lied together, Dave’s head on John’s chest, and their breaths running ragged.   
Soon as they had recovered John sat up and chuckled, grabbing it and sticking behind Dave’s ear with a giggle. Dave just smiled lazily and buried his head back into John’s shoulder, humming softly as the two sat naked on the couch.


	2. Flowers and Identity.

Jade walked into Rose’s home, carrying a large tackle box that was filled with markers, pencils and pallets of paint. An hour ago Jade had excitedly called her girlfriend, telling of her of her exciting finds. Apparently an older artist had passed away, and the family had been selling off the less used supplies for dirt cheap. Paints and pens, and Jade was coming over to celebrate the discovery.   
Rose pulled down two crystal glasses and placed them down onto the table, grabbing a bottle of grape juice out of the icebox. No alcohol was allowed inside the house. The two glasses were full and Jade proudly showed Rose the finds, and a drawing she had done onto her own arm before she got over there. It was intricate and gorgeous, a beautiful yellow castle started from the top of her inner arm, while a courtyard full of beings dipped onto her hand and with her fingers together, a glistening blue pond full of frogs and fish.   
They giggled and talked. Honestly, Rose was always in awe when listening to her smooch speak of art, she adored it to no end. The blonde woman was not much and artist, with paints and lines anyways, but with pencils and the linings of a journal. Hours passed and two bottles of grape juice were gone, and Jade was still discussing her favorite artists, the theory of colors and what John was up to nowadays, and about how his techniques and photographs were lacking a certain spark. Rose was happy for Dave and John. It was amazing the two had lasted so long, they seemed like a couple who would argue a lot.   
“Hey, Rosie. I heard of this thing and I think it’d be super cute!” Jade’s eyes lit up and she smiled a smile that made Rose’s heart melt. She’d be willing to try just about anything with Jade.   
“Oh? I wonder what the amazing Harley has in mind this time?” Rose raised a brow and a glass to her darkly painted lips.   
“Well...I want to draw on you! Nothing tacky, and everything I have is nontoxic...I think!” Jade’s knew that Rose would agree, but still she wanted to have her lover reassured before she began to start drawing on Rose.   
“Alright. I can do that.” Rose smiled at Jade warmly, and Jade immediately rose to her feet and grabbed Rose’s hand and the tackle box of supplies. She dashed to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and paper plate.   
“Okay I have everything set up! Would it be okay to take off your shirt?” Jade knew that Rose had some insecurities, as the transitioning was going a lot more slow that Rose would have liked. Her chest was forming very slowly, but her voice was more feminine and her skin soft and gentle.   
Rose gave her consent, and the black top was placed to the side as Jade started grabbing out pens, a very light gray and applied the tip of the pen to the back of Rose’s neck, starting on a base for simple path, adorned with rose’s and a few birds pecking around where the grass would be.   
The path extended down her back, and ended just above where her skirt sat. Around the path, Jade began to sketch out the detailing of a forest down her back, it was full of foliage and flora, an abundance of animals peeking through the leaves and branches. Animals that probably would not live anywhere near each other in reality, but here they were coming together in the light gray ink on the dark canvas that was Rose’s back. It was intricate and looked like something that was made for a fairytale book.   
Sometimes Jade thought Rose was made for a fairytale book. The woman was slowly transitioning into the beautiful princess she had always been, and Jade got the pleasure to be her princess, and sometimes prince. It was pure magic and she was absolutely enchanted by the woman.   
She pulled out a bottle of paint, nontoxic and easy to wash off, of course, and began to mix the hues together, bringing the cool paint to Rose’s flesh and painting in the lines. Rose and Jade felt that they would always be connected by a line. Over the years they had helped each other discover themselves and support each other through the difficult ages. Jade found herself remembering their past as she painted the scene against the girl’s soft skin.  
Rose having coming to terms with the fact that she was never the prince everyone had once thought she was had taken quite the toll of her friendships. Seeing as how she would disinvolve herself from her pals, in an attempt to cope and calm herself, to get away from her birth name and incorrect pronouns. It was a hassle and a half. She barely noticed when Jade began doing the same.   
During a conversation over pesterchum, Jade confided into Rose the feelings of having days where every part of her felt of awful, but on other days she was comfortable and happy with her body. It was a long and deep conversation, where Rose realized that for the first time, she had somebody she could talk to comfortably about her issues. She explained she felt something similar, except that she just felt like a woman.   
So she and Jade met up the next day, and the two thirteen year old children began to research terms. They found a lot of horrible things, mostly about confusion and bigotry. But they found a nice little webpage that explained to them how they were feeling perfectly. Jade learnt that they were bigender and that Rose was a trans woman. They both had never felt so happy to have a found a sort of place for themselves.   
At about fifteen, the two met another transwoman like Rose, a tall girl named Kanaya, who was working hard to become a fashion designer. Rose was still stuck in awkward fitting clothing, and Jade was wearing his grandfather’s old clothing. He did not look incredible. So Kanaya took it to herself to fix them up with new clothing. Jade was given two suits and a couple of simple shirts and pants that fit him just well, along with a binder. It was nice. While Rose was given many dresses and skirts, and a custom bra that made it look like she had a chest. Though Rose was reluctant to wear it.   
The three stayed close over the years, though Kanaya was not quite as close, she was fine with that.  
Jade snapped out of her memory trip and continued to paint, and then grabbed out a silver ink pen to start to fleshing out the leaves and smaller details. It was coming along beautifully as paints and inks were adorned onto Rose’s skin. Ground up chalk mixed with white paints to created the dimensions of the lake that sat on her shoulder, and fell into her armpit. Jade flecked dots of white paint onto the back of star confetti she owned, and pressed against the deep blues of the sky that peeked through the foliage of the night sky.   
Jade chuckled softly once she was done and kissed the back of Rose’s of neck, the paint up there being dry.   
“Gosh Rose, you know you’re stunning right? Even without the paint.” She took out her phone and took a rather low quality picture of Rose’s back and sighed happily. Photography was not a skill she possessed, but it was comforting to know that John’s drawings resembled a three year olds pre-k art project.   
After the picture was taken, the two of them went back to the bathroom to shower and change, Jade washing the paint from Rose’s back, and tiredly muttering compliments to their girlfriend. It had taken about three hours to complete and Jade found something satisfying about watching the dark gray water that shone with tiny pieces of confetti fall down the drain. Later they fell asleep on Rose’s bed, locked together in a warm and loving hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade's dfab bigender and Rose is a binary trans woman. Please tell me if I hecked something up here!!! I'm agender, so I won't be able to portray my headcanons for these characters properly!! But I'm doing my best. Also, Jade had some not entirely awful drawings in canon and I like to think that her art improved a lot over time ; u ;

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a beautiful picture of a woman with Flowers and Ropes and then this thing called floral sex, where you draw flowers on your partners naked body, and that one will come in the next chapter, but with Rose and Jade...I kind of want it to be between queer prospit kid/derse kid ships...and I may do some with the Alpha's too.


End file.
